Twisted Reality
by Gabrielle Clermont
Summary: Mikan was supposed to be safe and away from the Academy when Yuka left her child to Ouji-chan. Mikan was supposed to have a normal life for a least a few years of her childhood, without the Academy's influence. No one expected Principal Kouji interfering-
1. Taken

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Twisted Reality is non-profitable and is done purely to eliminate my summer boredom.

**Summary**: Something different happened when Yuka left Mikan to her grandfather. And this single action changes the Mikan's history forever.

**Chapter 1**

"Yuka, the most important things are to love and to believe in your own Alice, right?" Yukihara gently looked at Yuka which she answered with a smile. Taking his hand with both hands, she placed it on her cheek, memorizing his touch.

This person is the only man she has ever loved. With this man, surely, a bright future is in store for her. A new world where nothing is impossible. Even if he told her that the moon is square, she would believe him without a fret. Yet,

"Sensei," said Yuka as she looked him in the eye. "Don't leave me."

He smiled sadly, resting his other hand on her head as a comforting gesture but nodded sideways. Hanging her head in dissappointment, she felt tears threatening to spill. She tightened her grasp. "Please." She pleaded as if her life depended on it, which probably did. "I need you."

"I'm always with you." Slowly, he disappeared from her sight. Her tears betrayed her and came flowing down her cheeks. Her breathing became heavy with grief as she tried calling out his name, but the onslaught of emotions made her devoid of her voice.

But why? How could he leave like that? After telling her that he will always be with her.

"How could you." She whispered in a voice only she can hear.

"You LIAR!"

**.Twisted Reality.**

Yuka woke up, her body stiff and her words still ringing in her ears. She stared at the blurry ceiling in a daze, lifting her shaky hands to her head. It hurt like hell. Her mind was blank. White. Nothing. She massaged her temples attempting to ease the ache to no avail. She then gave a silent sob as sad memories started to invade her mind. She had pushed those memories behind a barrier so that she could continue a life without Yukihara and function accordingly. A single dream, however, shattered that barrier she had spent restless weeks constructing. She closed her eyes hoping that this was all a nightmare. That when she opened her eyes, she would be lying on a cozy bed with Yukihara. She knew, however, that fate was not kind to her, had never been since her parents gave her up to the Academy in exchange for some wealth. She thought back to her dream. Was that what she thought of Yukihara in the depths of her heart? A liar? No. He did not mean to leave.

_But he did leave, didn't he?_

Her eyes widened, and she crushed that thought, afraid that it would lead to a wrong memory of Yukihara. It wasn't anybody's fault but that man from the Academy. Her mind was in utter shambles when a voice disrupted her thoughts. Thankfully, it did not come from her.

"Oh, you're awake now, young one." Completely caught off guard, she jerked her head towards the direction of the voice, giving her hair an ungraceful pull. Sitting on his knees near her futon was an old man who, judging from his appearance, must be in his late 70's. Images before she collapsed came rushing to her.

_MIKAN, _she remembered_._ She hastily tried to get up, but the movement caused her pain and her body seemed to weigh more than ever.**  
**  
"Careful, young one. The doctor said that some kind of poison was in your system, not to mention the wounds in your arms. If you force yourself to walk, your body's condition will worsen."

Half listening to the old man, Yuka's heart pounded loudly as she thought of Mikan and her pursuers.

"The child," she weakly started. As if reading Yuka's mind, the old man told her about Mikan's weakened condition and that she is now in the care of a doctor.**  
**

"Don't worry, I told him that she's my granddaughter so there wouldn't be any suspicions." Thoughtful of Yuka's current state, he offered her to stay until she recovers when men claiming to be from the government demanded entrance.

_The pursuers!_

Yuka thought frantically of the best course of action given her situation. Even if she took Mikan and ran away, she would just be captured given her weakened body. Then they would be dragged back to the Academy and... she would lose Mikan! Unshed tears glistened Yuka's eyes. If she took Mikan in her weak state and run, her life would once again be in danger! Fate proved once again that they hated her. Perhaps too much.

Summing up her courage and hoping she had made the right decision, Yuka made her final decision. She would leave without Mikan. It was better than the alternatives.

"Young one, are those the people after you?" The old man inquiringly turned his equally bald head to Yuka's direction. His wrinkly eyes widened in astonished disbelief as he stared at her vanishing form. With a shaky breath Yuka managed to choke,

"Please...take care of Mikan."

It was then that the old wooden door opened, revealing men in black suits and rather surprising, a child of about fifteen years of age, whose blue-black hair was slightly touched by sun rays.

Time impossibly stopped as Yuka caught a glimpse of emerald, that hated color which undeniably belonged to that wretched Elementary Student Principal, who was the most manipulative man she had ever known. She panicked as she stared into those eyes which could seemingly see right through her. Right then and there, she knew that it was too late to save her daughter.

The situation changes when he is present. He would use any means to get back at her. He would take her baby. He would use her. And through that, he would crush her.

Emerald mockingly held hazel before she was completely swept away.

**End**

******Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed reading! Please RxR. Constructive criticisms are welcome.

Just in case you didn't know, Yuka has three Alices: Instant Teleportation Alice, Stealing Alice, Insertion Alice. Yuka used her Instant Teleportation Alice when she left Mikan. The last part when Yuka's and ESP's eyes met, in reality, only happened for a split second.

I would like to thank **Char**, my dear friend, for beta-ing (is that a word? :D) this chapter.


	2. Game

This one doesn't have a beta. Didn't want to bother her with all the drama going on. Sorry. English is my second language, so please be nice!

**Chapter 2**

Raven nonchalantly looked around the busy morning of Gakuen Alice's Middle School Division Teacher's Lounge. It was a large sized room that was perfectly structured for office with ornamental plants decorating the corners to refresh one's tired eyes. There were wooden cubicles, each having different items depending on their owner's tastes. On top of them were piles of paper work which probably made the teachers groan in frustration at the tedious job.

Well, of course, when no students are around.

It was a cool Monday morning. The tall cherry trees surrounding most of the school danced softly with the breeze. Raven whose red-streaked raven hair was tied into a low bow issued a bored sigh. She _really _wished she wasn't here, Raven thought when a stern voice interrupted her inner complains.

"Raven, are you listening?" Jinno asked, irked.

"What made you think otherwise?" She met Jinno's eyes which narrowed.

"Is that the proper way to talk to your teachers?" Jinno mildly raised his voice which made others teachers, who were preparing for their respective classes, look questioningly at Raven then at Jinno, who waved them away.

"I didn't mean anything by that. Promise!" Raven half-raised her hands in surrender. "What I meant was 'Yes, I'm listening…sir'" Raven gave a sheepish smile which Jinno reacted with narrowed eyes.

"As I was saying," he coughed removing whatever was blocking his airway, "you will join Class B which is handled by me. I expect respect and disciple from each and every one of my students." He said, giving Raven a hard look at the last sentence. "When I tell you to enter, I expect you to introduce yourself to the whole class. Is that clear?" Raven faked an enthusiastic 'Sure!' when Jinno waited for her response.

"Let's go then." Jinno said, standing up.

Raven walked behind Jinno without glancing at her new surroundings. She didn't care anyway. All she could see was endless white corridors. Staring at Jinno's back, she depressingly recalled her reason for being here. She was being punished. Punished being an understatement. She only begged to the heavens that it was her last.

It all started when Persona, may the guy burn in hell, gave her _the call, _meaning he was going to give her some kick-ass action quality time. Well, that was what she thought. Turns out white mask had other plans. So there she sat in a lavish restaurant that was rented for the night having a meal with a fat guy who was apparently head of a well-known trading company.

Raven wore a golden diamond-clad silk dress that hug her body curves so that when she walks under light, she sparkled beautifully and elegantly. She had a white blonde wig on that reached to her waist. Her red lips, no man could resist, smiled at him seductively. It was too obvious how he was yearning for her. Men are _pathetic_, she thought as she maintained her smile. It was her goal to persuade fat guy to hand the Academy, more specifically Principal Kuonji, a valuable artifact in exchange for something she hoped he would not be able to resist.

"So, Mr. Takushima, do you accept my offer? Or do you need me to further convince you?" Raven spoke in an innocent tone, but the underlying message was clear.

"I don't need protection, Ms. Kobayashi." Kobayashi. It was one of the many aliases she uses outside the Academy. "Instead, I ask for something else. Something that wouldn't cost you too much."

"Oh? What is it?" She watched him smile too arrogantly for his own good.

"You." She almost gagged. "You're the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen."

"As much as I appreciate your excellent observation, I must decline." She sipped her wine, wishing she was anywhere else but.

"Oh don't be shy. I can tell your inner desire." The _nerve_ of this fat lump of meat.

"Believe me, Mr. Takushima, I won't change my decision even if you give me a trillion yen."

The man turned into an ugly shade of red at the hard hit on his man pride.

"You bitch!" He started. "I bet that's not even your real face, is it? With all the freakish things your kind can do, I wouldn't be surprised if your real face or whatever is as ugly as a monkey's! You, Alices, are nothing without your powers. Even with your powers, you're only puppets for us, rich folks!" The fat man shouted, spittle coming out of his mouth not to mention his lumps of fat making disgusting wiggly movements as he trembled in anger. The waiters carried on their duties, feigning ignorance to their customer's outburst.

Raven managed to school her features into a cool mask despite her growing anger. She stood up and said in a low icy tone, "You may want to watch your tongue, mister." She leaned closer to the man who was still red. After a snap of her fingers, she said, "You never know. I could kill you with just…a snap."

She whispered something inaudible.

"Oh and I… _I_ am miles and miles above you. You, on the other hand, are nothing without your money. Nothing but a disgusting slightly digested fat lump of…_fat._" Her vocabulary failed her on that one, but she got the results she wanted when the fat mat impossibly turned purple.

Raven covered her slip with a knowing smile as she walked away, barely glancing at a boy who advanced pass her. The fat man screamed when he finally realized that his suit caught fire. The waiters scurried to put it out. Now that Raven thought about it, she messed up her mission. She halted at that. She knew that she'd pay later. She suppressed a shiver at the thought. Failure was never an option in the Principal's world. But it was hell worth it hearing that blasted fat man shriek, consequences be damned.

Raven still thought it was worth it. That does not mean she has to like the consequence though. She entered her new classroom when she heard Jinno call her, revealing a class composed of about twenty to twenty-five students. They were, not surprisingly, civilized taking into account their homeroom teacher. Ignoring their curious gazes, Raven walked to the center front and gave her introductions.

**.Twisted Reality.**

"Principal Kouji," acknowledged Raven as she stood from her couch, her book long forgotten. With the moon as the only source of light, she stared at the seemingly growing darkness at the corner where her unexpected visitor currently stood.

Since Raven was not expecting a visitor, even more so the Principal, she only wore a simple black top and jeans. A few minutes ticked by and Raven was getting uncomfortable under the man's scrutiny.

"I am disappointed with your latest mission." He finally said.

"That man has his head held too high in the clouds, sir. I only taught him his place."

"I don't care, _child._"

"I'm not a child." She whispered to herself. The irony of things, she thought as she picked up an image of a boy same age as her from her memories.

The silence of the night, however, was enough for the Principal to pick up her words.

"Your actions tell me otherwise." No response. "I expected you to handle the situation well. It seems I overestimated your abilities…your maturity. A disappointment… just like your mother."

"No." She almost snapped, her eyes burning with fierce anger. He walked closer finally showing a part of his youthful face. He grasped her chin forcing her to look at him. She saw rage behind green orbs.

"You have cost me an ally. Even an artifact that is essential for my plans." He sneered down at her.

"Give me another chance!"

"You sound like a desperate fool." Now _that_ hit her pride. She wisely did not take the bait.

"I won't fail."

"When one's trust is breached, it is hard to regain." The Principal roughly let go of Raven's chin, making her stagger a few steps back.

"I'll give you a chance. We'll see if blood is really thicker than water." She was determined to prove that proverb wrong. "Don't make me regret my decision."

"You won't."

**End **


End file.
